Frog and Gecko
by Shanethewritter
Summary: Seth Gecko is no longer on the run from the cops or FBI they hope for him to kill himself over the death of Richie He moves constantly and ends up in santa carla where he runs into vampire hunter edgar frog and a new breed of vamps.


Frog and Gecko Ch 1.

By Shane Greer

Los Angeles California 2003, Seth Gecko survivor of the "Vampire Titty Twister Massacre" in Mexico and a similar incident in New Orleans is lying in his hotel bed, with a bottle of tequila in his hand, drunk grieving over the guilt of murdering his brother Richie; who was turned into a vampire by Santanico Pandemonium shortly before her death at his hands by a falling chandelier. It was later after that when he jammed a stake into Richie 2 minutes after his transformation. He quit his life of crime and the cops and the FBI gave up chasing him hoping he would bite the bullet himself with all he went through. He gets up and drives his convertible to a new town hoping to find away to end his grief that town is……..

Santa Carla California, Edgar Frog is packing his bags preparing to leave, he drives to Sam's house to say goodbye and drop off his recent bill for his services as a vampire hunter. He drives his newly purchased pickup truck to the Emmerson house to find the door opened a crack. _They better not have moved out already they are still in debt _Thought Edgar. He then open the door to see the house as it was the last time. "Sam? Mike?" He began calling as he searched "Mrs. Emmerson? Old man?" he looked around and smelled something familiar _Fresh_ _Blood? _He thought. _Nah that ain't surprising, the old man's half vamp, that could just be his recent animal killing they probably went to the carnival._ He then leaves. Not as soon as he closed the door, the inside was completely splattered with blood and what appears to be grandpa Emmerson's bandana on the doorknob. Edgar then got in his truck and drove on the road as the sun began to set.

At the opposite end, Seth drives his convertible still drunk. He drops his bottle on the floor and lets go of the steering wheel. His car collided into Edgar's truck. Both vehicles spun around and stopped. Edgar comes out of his car with his nose bleeding and a black eye. Seth comes out stumbling with the bottle in his hand. _Crazy drunk. _Edgar thought as he walked closer to Seth's car. "What the fuck is wrong with you man!!!" Shouted Edgar. Seth then sobered up and said "Hey unless you want this bottle busted over your head I suggest you leave." They walk up face to face and Edgar was prepared to punch him when he notices something. Only a tiny sliver of the sun is at the horizon. "Hey we are in big trouble now." Edgar says as he rushes back to his truck. Seth looked and saw what Edgar looked at and slurred "what's the matter it's only a sunset it's not like---- oh you got to be fucking kidding me." _First Mexico, then New Orleans now here, I'm a fucking vampire magnet. _He then goes to the trunk of his care and pulls out a pneumatic drill with a giant wooden stake at the end of it and walks back to his side of the wreckage. Edgar comes back with a grenade launcher. "Get outta hear you don't know what you are doing" Seth shouted. Edgar growled back in his tough voice "I done this since I was a kid." Their argument is cut short with the sound of fluttering. Like bats only rather than a thousand fluttering at once it sounds like only 5. The sound moves closer to them and and 5 vampires stop in front of them; 3 men and 2 girls. The three guys are built one has rd hair one has brown hair and the leader has black hair. The two girls were well endowed, one was white with blonde hair and the other was Mexican with black hair. The lead man slowly approaches and says in an angry tone "FROG!!!! Our man has a score to settle with you." Frog raises his grenade gun up and says "tell him to take a number." The Mexican Vamp looks at Seth with shock "you" she said. The leader looked concerned and asks "you know this guy?" She nodded "Dan that's the man that did it. That's the man that killed my sister." Dan agreed "well then Santina you can have him for dinner, but the Frog is mine." Seth Revved up the pneumatic drill and stabbed Dan in the chest. The stake impaled him repeatedly, and red blood splattered on Seth. Edgar then opened fire on the other 2 guys, firing two water balloons at their heads. Upon impact the heads exploded. _I thought these guys bleed green. _Seth begins to think. He looks at Santina and in a taunting voice shouted "you want some too!!!??" she taunts back in a cruel voice "go ahead do it like you did Santanico" "well she shouldn't have got throat happy on my brother" Seth snarled back. She stared at him angrily however……. "Santina, lets go he isn't worth it yet." Yelled the blonde; Santina looked at Seth and then ran off with the blonde vampire. Seth then put his drill back in the trunk and grabbed his Tequila bottle and downed what's left of it. Edgar went back to his truck which was only partially wrecked while Seth's was completely totaled. "did you two have a history together or something?" Seth stopped, walked up to him and said "simple story to guys; they're brothers, they escape from jail with a shitload of money and the FBI on their trail, along the way they take a preacher's family hostage and make them smuggle them along all the way to Mexico. As a thank you for being cool to them and not alerting border patrol they take them all out to a strip bar, that just so happens to be inhabited by fucking vampires. Long story short only one member of each family made it out alive. What's your story?" Edgar put away his grenade gun and says "well since I was twelve I worked at a comic shop by day and hunted blood suckers like this by night. There was this family who's oldest sibling hung out with bikers only to find out they were vamps and made him unknowingly drank one of their blood, but it didn't turn him completely and won't until he feeds on his first human. So we had to find the head of the group whom we thought was the lead biker but it turned out to be this guy at the video store. We waste them all and the kid turned back to normal. Next thing you know we had to fight the lead biker again, I'm telling you this bastard just doesn't die. We waste him again and find out that the family's grandpa is a half turned vamp. Don't worry he's harmless; he only feeds on the blood of animals to make sure he stays half. And turns out the woman he visits is another vamp and forces my brother to drink her blood and human blood. Lets just say in the next 48 hours he is coming here to kill me." _Head vampire? _Seth thought _Richie never turned back to normal when that bitch bit him. What kind of vamps are they? _Edgar, then went into his truck and was about to start it when he heard a thud. Seth already placed his suit case full of his stuff and his pneumatic drill on the flatbed of Edgar's truck. He then goes into the passenger's seat, but Edgar protested "you're not going with me" Seth then pulled his gun out and said "yes you are, you know more about these fuckers than I do and that's the only thing I need to kill that bitch there." Edgar reluctantly drove Seth back to his trailer just as the sun rose again.


End file.
